thestarstearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenneth Nelson
Prince Kenneth Nelson also known as Kent, and Prince Kent, is a major character in The Star's Tears, serving as the main character's love interest and holding the position of the True Master. Kent is the 12th prince of Singapore, being 16 years old in the TST timeline, and 19 as of the second season's timeline. He is shown to have amazing talent with the guitar, and like most of the other characters in the series, he attended the LMHS for some time. Despite his claims of being a horrible singer to Star, Kent is proved wrong when he sings a duet of "At the Beginning" with Star at the concert. Along with this, Kent is portrayed as being rather handsome, having captured the hearts of many girls. At the end of the first season, his true love Staryl Milkieway fulfilled her part to the curse of The Star's Tears, sacrificing herself and granting Kent the Shining Star in the process. Appearance Kent has black hair and black eyes. His hair is medium length and swept forward in the Maplestory "Metro" hairstyle. His eyes are the "Curious Dog" style. He wears dark clothing, not drawing attention to his status as a prince. He typically wears a leather jacket on top of a shirt with two horizontal pink stripes, as well as distressed black jeans. He also wears dark shoes. In his first appearance, he wears slightly different clothes. He has a blue and green watch, as well as a suit jacket and a green tie. He also wears dark dress pants and black shoes. Background Kent is the 12th prince of Singapore. appears in the 2nd episode of The Star's Tears, after Star and Belle first meet. He brushes past her, not knowing that they met years before in Amoria at age five. In episode three, Kent runs into Star while he is playing hide and seek with Phillip. He falls on the ground, and as Star helps him up they have a flashback to when they first met. He runs off, but not without thanking her. Personality Kent comes off as being cold and cool to others, but he is shown to be stubborn as well. Despite receiving a lot of attention from his fans, he ignores most of it because he loves Star. He also dislikes receiving preferential treatment due to his status, demanding a room 'just like anyone elses' at the training school. He often gets angry and frustrated with his cousin Phillip, for the constant pranks and games he plays on him. However when acting around Star, Kent is loving, caring and kind. He is shown to be highly protective of her, wishing to keep her by his side and away from harm. Kent was highly affected by Star's death, drastically changing his personality in the process. This is shown during TST 2, where he is more antisocial, and depressed; Kent refuses to forget about Star and move on. Relationships Phillip Nelson Phil has served as Kent's cousin and best friend since their childhood. Phil is shown to be very playful with Kent, openly teasing him and pranking him. A long-running comedy gag of the series is Phil's constant pranking on the prince. It's shown that he also will be very serious with Kent, knowing what's right or not for his cousin. Belle Lampicca Kent's relationship with Belle is quite less intimate than his with Star or Phil. Belle and Kent became friends due to Star being Belle's best friend, and Phil being Belle's love interest and spouse. When he is first seen, Belle describes Kent as "cool and cold", showing that he has not made much of an effort to interact with her in the past. Staryl Milkieway Star is Kent's girlfriend, as well as the guardian of the Star's Tears. She has been described as his 'one and only true love'. The two met during childhood, at the age of five. Kent and Star fell in love, and he decided she was the only girl he ever wanted to marry. Kent's feelings never changed, as when they parted that fateful day he waited ten years to find her once more, despite not even learning her name at the time. Felicia Mollyrate Due to events in her childhood, Felicia had became depressed as a young girl, giving her father the idea to make her the fiancee of young Prince Kent in order to cheer her up by making her a 'real life princess'. When Kent and Felicia first met he rejected her, stating rudely that she was ugly and that he already found his bride. This crushed Felicia but she never lost her feelings for Kent, firmly holding on to the thought that she herself could be his fiancee. Ten years later, Felicia forced Star to break up with Kent and began dating him herself by blackmail. During the short time they dated, Kent was never happy. The prince would never talk to Felicia, let alone look at her. This upset Felicia as she came to the realization that he would never be happy with her, and she would never be happy having his body but not his heart. She allowed him to date Star again, and underwent a drastic change back to the way she used to be. Not much has been said about their relationship now, but it is shown that they are friends. Trivia * Kent has dressed up as Hatsune Miku in 'Ask The Star's Tears Casts!" * In Episode 3, Kent's eyes are changed to the "Motivated Look" style. * It has been commonly questioned whether Kent is a prince off-set or not. The answer remains unknown. :* Once, Kent replied directly to this question, stating that it was up to your imagination. But another time, when Kent agreed that he was indeed a prince off-set, he was told that he was lying. This leaves the case up for speculation. * During an ask, when questioned about having any upcoming fight scenes, Kent's response was: "Nope. I’m not! The SCRIPT said that I won’t be having any serious action scene until Epsidoe-" He was then silenced by the script being thrown at his head. * It was also said that out of the series' main quartet, within the ranking of their school smarts, Kent was the least smart, being ranked "Average Idiot", followed by Summer admitting Kent was definitely stupid. :* This is something Kent shares with Scanda Armes, who ranked the same position. * According to Phil, Kent is usually not an emotionally unstable person. However, the former claimed he knows exactly how to bring out his unstable side. * Kent's TST 2 outfit is practically the same one Nick wore in the first season. * Kent has a genderbent version of himself. Her name is Keiana. Category:Characters